MY WORLD IS YOU
by The Cho-I Belief Wonkyu
Summary: #HappyWonKyuDay FF WONKYU The Cho-I Belief 최시원 Love 조규현 WonKyu Shipper


**Annyeong yerobun ….. 6(^_^)9** Jeongmal gomawo udah mau mampir baca FF disini. Ini FF pertamaku. jadi mian, kalo masih banyak kata-kata yang ngga jelas dan cerita yang rada banyak amburadulnya. aku bakalan seneng banget kalo abis baca chingudeul mau coment. tapi engga juga engga papa. tapi diusahain coment yaaah… soalnya biar aku tau dimana letak kesalahan dan kekurangannya. hahahaha nyoook mulai baca 6(^_^)9 Tittle: my world is you Author : Choi Aiyu Pairing: cho kyuhyun x choi siwon Genre: romance :: ? Lenght: oneshot **warning!** Jika ada kesamaan nama tokoh utama itu memang wajib disengaja. Tapi kalo ada kesamaan cerita, maaf itu murni tidak disengaja. Boleh coment setajam-tajamnya. Tapi jangan di Bash yaa…. ntar aku mewek gimana?!.hehehehe. Oiaa… Ada satu kalimat yang mungkin sedikit familiar dicerita ini. Kalimat itu terinspirasi dari novel yang pernah aku baca dan aku suka banget ama kata-katanya.

ÅÏγÜ

Namaku cho kyuhyun. Tapi itu sampai tahun lalu sebelum aku menikan. Sekarang namaku telah berubah dari cho kyuhyun menjadi choi kyuhyun. Kenapa seperti itu? Itu karena satu tahun yang lalu aku menikah dengan namja super tampan bernama choi siwon setelah kami berdua menjalin hubungan cinta selama 7 tahun.

Hari ini aku bangun pagi seperti biasa. Turun dari tempat tidur, mencuci muka, dan ke dapur membuat sarapan untuk kami berdua. Setelah selesai memasak aku mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi kekampus. Ya! walaupun aku sudah bersetatus sebagai istri dari choi siwon, aku juga masih bersetatus sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir di kyunghee university jurusan moderen music. Sedangkan suamiku sudah lulus terlebih dulu satu tahun yang lalu dan sekarang menjabat sebagai direktur utama disalah satu anak perusahaan appanya.

Namun ada yang aneh dengan hari ini. Semuanya tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Mau tau kenapa? Itu karena hari ini aku merasa sedang tidak mood melakukan apapun. Bahkan aku tidak membangunkan siwon hyung yang masih tertidur dan langsung berangkat ke kampus. Padahal biasanya sehabis sarapan dia mengantarkanku berangkat kuliah, karena kampusku dan kantornya jalannya searah.

Ah, masa bodoh. Salah sendiri membuatku marah tadi malam. Mengingatnya saja membuatku semakin kesal padanya. Meskipun aku tau dia termasuk _workaholic _yang tidak pernah perduli pada sekitarnya pada saat sedang serius bekerja, tapi kali ini dia sudah sangat kelewat batas. Dan menurutku itu sudah keterlaluan dan tidak bisa dimaklumi lagi.

_Flashback _

"Hyung, kau sedang apa?"

"Mempersiapkan bahan buat _meeting_ besok, _baby_." Jawabnya singkat padat dan jelas tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kearahku. Matanya terus menapat layar laptopnya dan tangannya terus berkutat dengan _keyboard_. Huufth! Menyebalkan.

"Hyung, kau tau ingat 2 hari lagi hari apa?" Tanyaku lagi sambil melingkarkan lenganku pada lehernya.

"2 hari lagi?" Dia melirik kearah kalender dimejanya. "Hari sabtu. waeyo?"

"tanggal berapa, hyung?"

"aku sedang sibuk, baby. Kenapa tidak lihat sendiri saja!"

"Hyuuuuuuuuung~" Rengeku mulai kesal padanya.

"Oke! oke! 2 hari lagi hari sabtu, tanggal 13 oktober, tahun 2012. apa lagi?"

"Kau tau hyung, hari saat itu ada hal penting apa?"

"Tidak!"

"….."

"aah, aku ingat" lanjutnya kemudian, membuatku tersenyum lebar.

"_Jinja_?"

"_Ne_, lusa aku ada meeting bersama infestor dari Jepang."

MWO?! Dihari penting kami yang dia ingat justru _meeting_ dengan investornya itu? Aku benar-benar kesal padanya sekarang. Sebegitu tidak pentingkah perayaan pernikahan kami untuknya.

Aku lepaskan tanganku dari lehernya. Mataku terasa panas. Sepertinya air mataku sudah mulai ingin keluar. Bagaimana mungkin ditanggal dan bulan yang sakral kami berdua itu dia tidak mengingatnya. Sedangkan aku begitu antusias menunggu hari itu datang.

'Sebegitu pentingkan _meeting_ itu dari pada aku?'. Aku membalikan badanku mencoba menahan air mataku yang sudah mulai menetes.

"Aku sudah mengantuk. Aku mau tidur dulu." Ucapku mencoba mengatur suaraku agar tidak tampak bergetar karena menahan tangis sebelum aku langkahkan kakuku menuju kamarku dan siwon hyung tentunya.

_Flashback End_

ÅÏγÜ

Selama jam kuliah aku tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang dijelaskan oleh _songsaenim. _Tidak ada satupun materi yang masuk keotak cerdasku ini. Padahal ini salah satu mata kuliah kesukaanku. Hingga akhirnya _songsaenim_ selesai mengajar dan meninggalkan kelas.

Setelah mengemasi barang-barangku kemudian aku juga pergi meninggalkan kelas. Kulirik jamtanganku, masih pukul 11.30. Sebentar lagi siwon hyung menjemputku seperti biasanya untuk makan siang bersama dan mengantarku pulang. Aku putuskan untuk menunggu siwon hyung di bangku taman yang ada didekat jalan. Aku lirik lagi jam tanganku untuk kesekian kalinya. Sudah jam 12.05. Sudah telat 5 menit dari biasanya. Apa mungkin siwon hyung terjebak macat?

Aku putuskan untuk menunggunya sebentar lagi sambil memainkan PSP terbaruku yang dibelikan siwon hyung dua minggu yang lalu saat dia kembali dari perjalanan bisnisnya di Amerika. Katanya sebagai ganti telah meninggalkanku selama 3 hari.

"Yes!" pekikku saat berhasil menaikan level game yang aku mainkan.

Kembali aku lirik jam tanganku. "MWO! Sudah jam 02:00 sore?" aku menengok kenanan dan kekiri mencari sosoknya.

Kemana sebenarnya siwon hyung? tidak biasanya dia telat seperti ini. Lagi pula kalau dia tidak bisa menjemput pasti menghubungiku dulu. apa terjadi sesuatu? perasaanku jadi tidak tenang begini.

Aku ambil ponselku dan aku coba untuk menelephonnya. Tapi ternyata ponselnya tidak aktif. Aku coba telephon ke kantornya. Ternyata juga tudak ada yang mengangkat. Akhirnya aku pulang naik bus.

Sesampainya dirumah aku dudukan badanku pada kursi yang terletak dikamar. Aku ambil ponselku dari dalam tas dan aku tekan kembali nomor ponsel siwon hyung. Aku masih khawatirkenapa ponselnya tadi tidak aktif.

"Yoboseyo….." terdengar suara dari seberang telephon. akh! ternyata ponselnya sudah aktif.

"Hyung, kau dimana?"

"Aku baru selesai meeting. Mian, baby. Aku tidak memberitahumu kalo aku tidak bisa menjemputmu."

Kekesalan yang tadinya sudah mereda kini memuncak kembali. Bahkan sudah di ujung batasnya. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktunya untuk meledak. Siwon hyung benar-benar menyebalkan. Bisa-bisanya dia tidak memberi tahuku kalau dia tidak bisa menjemputku. Sia-sia saja aku mengkhawatirkannya. Membuang-buang energi saja.

Apa sedikitpun dia tidak sadar kalo aku marah padanya?

Akh! mana mungkin dia sadar akan hal itu. Yang paling dipentingkan olehnya kan hanya pekerjaanya bukan aku. Dasar _workaholic_ pabo!.

"Harusnya hyung memberitahuku dulu. Jadi tidak membuatku menghabiskan waktuku dengan menunggumu seperti orang bodoh". Amarahku sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi sekarang.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf, baby. Baiklah, bagaimana kalau nanti kita makan malam bersama diluar. Aku akan pulang menjemputmu"

"Tidak perlu. Hari ini aku banyak tugas. Aku juga sudah sangat lelah karena menunggumu tadi. Setelah mengerjakan tugas aku akan pergi tidur." Kilahku. Boro-boro mengerjakan tugas. Mata kuliah yang diberikan _songsaenim _hari ini saja tidak ada yang masuk dalam otakku. Setelah mengatakan itu aku menutup sambungan telephon tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dulu.

Aku baringkan tubuhku ditempat tidur. Kepalaku pusing sekali, rasanya seperti mau pecah. Badanku juga juga rasanya capek. aku elus perut rataku yang satu minggu aku ketahui sudah ada kehidupan baru didalamnya. Ya! saat ini memang aku sedang hamil dan kehamilanku sudah berjalan satu bulan.

Air mataku kembali mengalir deras. "Harusnya ini adalah hadiah terindah untuk pernikahan kita hyung. Aku ingin memberi tahumu besok saat perayaan satu tahun pernikahan kita. tapi kenapa kau sampai lupa?"

Merasa benar-benar lelah menangis akhirnya aku tertidur cukup lama hingga akhirnya kudengar nada dering ponselku. Saat ingin mengangkatnya tiba-tiba panggilan itu terputus. Kulihat nomor yang tertera dilayar ponselku. Ternyata nomor yang tidak dikenal. Kemudian aku letakan ponselku dimeja dan aku sandarkan kepalaku disofa sambil melihat kesekeliling. Sepi. Sepertinya siwon hyung belum pulang dari tadi. Kulihat jam di dinding sudah pulul 11:30. Pergi kemana dia?

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering lagi. Aku lihat nomor ternyata dari nomor yang tadi. Merasa penasaran akhirnya aku putuskan untuk mengangkatnya. Siapa tau itu penting.

"yoboseyo….."

"apa benar ini choi kyuhyun istri dari tuan choi?" tanya seseorang tidak dikenal dari seberang sana.

"Ne, dengan siapa ini?"

"Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan kabar bahwa tuan choi mengalami kecelakaan lalulinta satu jam yang lalu". Jleeb! mendengar kata-kata itu rasanya jantungku seperti tertusuk pedang yang sangat tajam. Tubuhku lemas seketika.

"M-mwo! b-ba-bagaimana b-bisa? dimama" tanyaku panik. Suaraku bergetar hebat. Aku sudah tidak bisa berfikir jernih lagi. Aku begitu panik. Tapi aku coba untuk mendengat baik-baik apa yang dikatakan orang itu.

"Tadi saat mobil tuan choi sedang melaju dengan kecepatan penuh, tiba-tiba ada truk melintas dari arah berlawanan dan menabrak mobil tuan choi. Mobil tuan choi terpental jauh kearah danau islan dan sampai saat ini belum ditemukan."

Damau islan?

Aku tau tempat itu. Dulu siwon hyung pernah mengajaku kesana. Aku ambil sweater kemudian keluar dan menghentikan taxi untuk menuju danau itu. Rasanya dadaku semakin sesak. Air mataku tidak henti-hentinya mengalir. Aku merasa bersalah karena hari ini sudah marah-marah pada siwon hyung. Mungkin siwon hyun juga merasa bersalah padaku dan pulang membawa mobil dengan kecepatan penuh agar cepat sampai dirumah. Tuhan, kenapa harus disaat seperti ini? Harusnya peristiwa seperti ini tidak boleh terjadi.

Sesapainya ditaman Ilsan aku segera berlari kearah danau. aku melihat sekeliling mencari dan terus mencari sampai merasa frustasi dan hampir putus asa. disana juga dapat kulihat beberapa mobil patroli.

"Hyuuuuung, kau dimanaaaaaa?" Teriaku sambil terus menangis. Tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Siwooooon hyuuuuuuuuuuuung!" Kuteriakan namanya lagi dan lagi. Tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Pluk!

Tiba-tiba ada orang yang menepuk pundakku. Aku menolah dan berharap itu adalah siwon hyung. Tapi ternyata bukan.

"Apa anda choi kyuhyun?" tanya orang tidak dikenal itu.

"Ne!"

"Tuan choi sudah ditemukan. Dia ada ditepi danau diujung sana. Anda dapat melalui jalan itu untuk menuju kesana." Tunjuk orang itu kearah jalan setapak menuju danau yang terletak di taman ilsan.

"Ne, Gumawo" Sebelum orang itu melanjutkan kata-katanya membungkukan badanku dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Kemudian aku berlari kearah taman karena untuk menuju danau itu harus melalui jalan setapak yang ada disana.

Aku berlari dan terus berlari menyusuri jalan setapak. Aku ingat betul, dulu aku pernah melalui jalan ini saat siwon hyung mengajaku kesini. Dan pada saat itu siwon hyung melamarku untuk menjadi kekasihnya didepan air mancu. Tapi kenapa saat ini siwon hyung mengalami kecelakaan ditempat ini. Apakah kisahku akan berakhir disini. Tidak Tuhan, aku mohon padamu selamatkan siwon hyung. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Dia adalah pusat duniaku. Tanpanya aku tidak bisa hidup lagi. Aku terus berdo'a agar tuhan mau mengasihaniku dan menyelamatkan nyawa siwon hyung.

Aku lihat kesekitar. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ini sudah mendekati ujung danau. Dimana mereka? Dimana siwon hyung? Kenapa tidak ada siapa-siapa disini? Apa mereka telah membawa siwon hyung pergi?

Kuhapus air mataku. Tiba-tiba aku lihat lilin putih menyala terang dimana-mana. "Apa ini?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

Kemudian samar-samar aku lihat sosok pria yang sudah tidak asing lagi sedang berdiri membelakangiku tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

"Sowon hyuung? Kaukah itu?" Tanyaku penasaran. Tapi aku yakin itu adalah siwon hyungku. Aku tidak mungkin salah mengenalinya karena aku tau betul setiap inci bagian dari dirinya. Cara dia berdiri, cara dia tersenyum, cara dia tersenyum dan cara dia bicara. aku hafal semuanya.

Perlahan sosok itu berbalik. Dan benar saja ternyata itu adalah siwon hyungku. Aku segera berlari kearahnya dan kemudian memeluknya sangat erat. Seolah aku tidak ingin melepaskan pelukanku lagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa hyung?" Tanyaku memastikan. Aku melihatnya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepalanya. Tidak tampak ada bekas orang sehabis mengalami kecelakaan sedikitpun. Dia tampak baik-baik saja.

Aku lihat siwon hyung tersenyum lebar. Kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirku.

Chu~

Siwon hyung menciumku lembut. Sangat lembut, sampai-sampai aku ingin meleleh dibuatnya. Kupejamkan mataku menikmati ciuman darinya. Kukalungkan tanganku ke lehernya meminta lebih.

Disela-sela ciuman kami kurasakan siwon hyung tersenyum. Kemudian dia melepas ciuman kami dan berbisik sesuatu ditelinga kananku tepat pukul 00:00 dan bersamaan dengan dengan menyemburnya air mancur berwarna-warni dibelakanya.

"Happy 1st year anniversary babykyu….."

"MWO!" tiba-tiba aku tersadar. dan segera mencerna kata-katanya kedalam otakku.

"Jadi semua ini rekayasa?" tanyaku kemudian. Tapi siwon hyung tidak menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum misterius kemudian kembali memeluku. "Tapi hyung, mobil patroli itu ?orang yang menephonku tadi dan yang memberi tahuku dijalan?"

"Mobil patroli itu anak buah yunho hyung yang membawanya. dan orang-orang itu adalah orang-orang suruhanku." Jelasnya kemudian disusul seringaian yang membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan.

"MWO?! Aiiizzzzzzzh! Choi Siwon! Berani-beraninya kau menipuku?" Aku pura-pura marah dan mencubit perutnya sedikit agak keras.

"Aaawww…. Appo, baby" keluhnya kesakitan.

"Biarin! salah sendiri kau menupuku seperti itu. membuat jantungku mau copot."

"Mianhae…." Sedetik kemudian siwon hyung menyodorkan sembilan tangkai bungan mawar merah kearahku. Dari mana dia mengambilnya? Seperti pesulap saja. hehehehehe

"Ini untukmu, baby" Katanya saat memberikan bunga mawar merah itu untuku. "Sembilan tangkai mawar merah ini sebagai simbol bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Kau adalah pusat dari duniaku. Orang yang paling aku cintai dan aku hormati sebagai ibu dari calon anak-anak kita kelak. Dan 999 bunga mawar putih ini melambangkan bahwa cintaku padamu abadi untuk selamanya meski maut telah memisahkan kita. Aku mencintaimu kemarin, hari ini, dan mudah-mudahan sampai nanti."

Air mataku kembali menetes mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkannya. Kali ini air mata habagia. Aku benar-benar terharu dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Ternyata cintanya kepadaku begitu besar. Aku telah salah karena telah meragukan cintanya kepadaku.

Air mataku dihapusnya dan menggantikanya dengan kecupan lembut bibirnya dimtaku. Aku memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan lembut itu. Sedetik kemudian bibirnya turun kebawah dan mencium bibirku. Masih dengan lembut. Tidak ada nafsu sama sekali. Dia hanya mencurahkan semua perasaan cintanya melalui ciuman-ciuman itu. Entah berapa lama kami berciuman sampai akhirnya dia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku.

"Terimakasih, baby. Terimakasih karena telah menemani hari-hariku selama delapan tahun ini dan sudah bersabar menghadapiku. Dan terimakasih karena sudah mau menjadi istriku. saranghae,baby" Siwon hyung membisikan kata-kata itu dengan mesra ditelingaku.

"Nado, hyung" Hanya itu yang bisa aku ucapkan. Tanpa kata-kata lain kemudian aku peluk siwon hyung erat agar perasaan cintaku tersampaikan padanya.

"eeem, hyuung. Kenapa tadi kau bilang 'mudah-muadahan sampai nanti'?" Tanyaku yang sedikit tidak mengerti maksud perkataanya tadi.

"Karena aku tidak mau memberikan janji-janji yang belum tentu bisa aku penuhi, baby. Harus kau tau, didunia ini tidak ada cerita cinta atau kisah cinta yang benar-benar happy ending. Cerita cinta seperti itu hanya ada dinegeri dongeng karena sifat manusia itu berubah-ubah". Jelasnya.

Benar juga, Cerita cinta seperti itu tidak pernah ada dinunia nyata. Bahkan Romeo and Juliet kisah cinta mereka berakhir dengan kematian. Jack and Rose terpisah karena jack mati tenggelam dilaut saat kapal titanic menabrak gunung es.

Kenyataanya cinta itu selalu berubah-ubah seperti sifat dasar manusia yang gambang berubah. Bisa saja cinta itu bertambah besar atau cinta itu memudar dimakan waktu dan kemudian musnah tak berbekas. Aku mengerti sekarang.

Setelah itu siwon hyung menariku kearah meja dan kursi dipinggir danau yang sudah disiapkannya kemudian mendudukanku disana dan siwon hyung duduk didepanku. banyak bunga mawar putih yang mengelilingi kami dan saat aku lihat kearah danau, disana juga banyak lilin-lilin mengambang. Benar-benar suasana yang sangat romantis. Bahkan aku juga dapat mendengar alunan musik clasic yang entah dari mana datangnya.

Kami menikamti makan malam atau tepatnya sarapan pagi kami karena sekarang sudah pukul satu dini hari. Kami menikamti steak dan wine terenak yang pernah aku rasakan.

"Aku kira kau lupa dengan hari ini, hyung?" Kataku disela makan kami.

"Mana mungkin aku melipakannya, baby. Sedetikpun tidak pernah aku melupakan tanggal dan bulan sakral ini."

Aku merasa senanag dengan jawaban yang diberikannya. Aku kira hanya aku yang menanti datangnya hari ini. Dia memang suami yang terbaik yang ada didunia ini.

Terimakasih Tuhan karena menjodohkanku dengannya. Aku harap kau telah mengikat benang merah diantara kami dengan erat sehingga tidak akan lepas atau putus.

Aku menyeringai lebar teringat akan sesuatu yang belum aku beri tahukan pada siwon hyung. Aku dapat membayangkan reaksi siwon hyung saat mendengar berita ini. Dia pasti akan senang sekali. Aku jamin itu.

"Hyung, aku juga punya hadiah istimewa untukmu. Aku harap kau menyukainya."

"Apapun yang kau berikan padaku aku pasti akan menyukainya dan menerima dengan senang hati. Meskipun itu racun sekalipun."

"Huuuffth….. Dasar siwon hyung tukang gombal." Aku pura-pura kesal dengan mempoutkan bibirku.

"Aku gombal itu cuma untukmu, baby." Katanya menyeringai lebar. "Jadi, hadiah apa yang ingin kau berikan padaku, eoh?"

Aku berdiri dan menarik tangannya agar ikut berdiri denganku. Saat ini kami berdiri berhadapan. Tangan siwon hyung melingkar dipinggangku dan tanganku melingkar dilehernya. Kemudian aku dekatkan mulutku ke telinganya.

"Saat ini aku sedang hamil, hyung." Bisiku yang membuat siwon hyung kaget saat mendengarnya.

"B-benarkah itu, baby?"

"Ne, Saat ini kehamilanku sudah memasuki bulan pertama."

Kulihat siwon hyung meneteskan air matanya. Lalu dia memeluku dengan erat dan aku sandarkan kepalaku pada dada bidangnya.

"Gumawo baby karena telah membuat hidupku menjadi sempurna saat ini. Saranghae choi kyuhyun"

"Nado saranghae, hyung"

Semoga Tuhan selalu memberikan kebahagiaan pada kita berdua dan anak-anak kita nanti, hyung. Seperti katamu cinta sejati tidak pernah ada didunia ini. Yang ada hanya cinta yang berubah-ubah. Tapi aku dapat memastikan cintaku padamu abadi untuk selamanya. Tidak akan pernah berkurang sedikitpun, tapi akan selalu bertambah setiap detiknya. Saranghae Choi siwon~

**END**

Note: Kyaaaaaa (_) akhirnya selesai juga FF pertamaku. Mian buat yang baca kalo kata-katanya masih amburadul dan banyak banget kata 'kemudian'. pasti kalian menyadarinya. Tolong dimaklumi yaaah… Makasih banget buat yang udah mau baca. Walaupun aku bilang engga coment engga apa-apa aku tetep butuh coment loooh…. jadi silahkan di coment sepedas-pedasnya. kalo kepedesan minta minum ma mommy…heehhehehe


End file.
